Kiss from a Rose
by Shibby-One
Summary: Anzu dies from a longterm sickness, and then Yugi can't attend her funeral. Just a little sappy ficceh thingy. I don't think it's that good, but you can judge it yourself. YugixAnzu


This was something I thought up randomly. DON'T HURT ME:is pounded: damn. Anyway…. Tis a short little ficcy…. Anzu is sick and dying….. and….. shes….. like… yea dying and I love this song I've heard it TWICE with the words…. And my dad has it on cd just as a score…. So it has no one singing…. So….. not too sure about the words…. I looked these up…. Some other sites said that every time there's the word "grave" it was "grey" but I like grave betta….. so…. Here it goes….

**BTW: Mazaki Come is Anzu's mother. Yea. She's in mah otha ficceh, _I'm Still Dreaming._ Anyway….**

**_:.: Kiss From a Rose :.:_**

Yugi put his head in his hands, staring at the floor. Tonight was it. The night that Anzu finally left them. He looked through his shaking fingers at the two closed, white doors before him. He was too afraid to look at them, but also afraid to look away. Jonouchi was across from him, staring at the floor, shaking his head.

"This sucks," he muttered. He repeated it in a monotonous tone. "This sucks this sucks this sucks this sucks…." They were the only ones there. Bakura and Honda couldn't be reached for some unknown reason. No one answered at Bakura's, and Honda's sister didn't know when he was getting back. It didn't matter, though. Those two knew of Anzu's condition.

"Oh… Anzu…." Yugi whispered, his eyes never straying from the door.

Behind those doors, four doctors were working as hard as they could to keep the faint heartbeat inside the body of a seventeen-year-old girl going strong. It skipped around and scared them madly. Sometimes her heart sped up; sometimes it slowed down. Whatever it did, it wasn't good.

"This isn't good," Jonouchi muttered. He hadn't been himself lately; none of them had. How could they with their friend dying in the hospital?

"I wish we could see Anzu," Yugi said in a soft voice.

"It's not like it would matter," Jonouchi said suddenly. "She doesn't even know who we are for God sakes." Yugi nodded in agreement. Anzu seemed to be losing her memory more and more often. She had memory lapses, and soon, within the last few days, she was in a vegetative state. She had passed into this state from all the drugs she had been given for her pain.

It was horrible; she could see them and interact with them, but she just didn't know who they were. Yugi remembered leaving two days ago and wondering if he would be able to speak to Anzu before she died….

Mazaki Come stood outside the room, leaning against the wall. She couldn't cry; her grief was beyond tears at this point. That doesn't mean there hadn't been plenty of nights when she cried herself to sleep. She looked at the room where her daughter was being worked on, but she knew it was no use. Nothing could save her now.

Three hours later, three long, grueling hours later, Anzu's heart finally stopped beating. Her body relaxed and her breathing ceased. Come just slid down the wall, her knees up, closed her eyes, and began to cry heavily. She could hardly breathe; her overwhelming sobs were coming so fast. She wrapped her head in her arms and cried. She cried and cried until she felt someone tap her shoulder. One of the people she worked with was standing behind her.

"Come…." He said softly. He took her hand and helped her stand up. He led her to the room. Inside, Anzu was lying on her bed, her arms lying at her sides. Her skin was pale, and she wasn't moving or breathing. But she looked peaceful; better then she had in days. Yugi and Jonouchi were also in the room, Yugi kneeling next to the bed, Jonouchi standing behind him. Yugi was lying with his arms surrounding his chin, which was resting on the bed. He was just staring at her, tears slowly running down his cheeks. Jonouchi was staring at Anzu without actually seeing her at all.

Come walked up to her daughter's bed, and stared down at her. She just shook her head, and whispered her name.

"Anzu…"

_

* * *

_

Three days. That was how long it was until Anzu's funeral. She was to be cremated, like many Japanese people. Her beautiful body was placed in a wooden casket the day before, so her friends and family could come to see her. Yugi had a cold, and his mother wouldn't allow him to stay long. He couldn't go to the funeral the next day because it would be outside in the cold.

Yugi couldn't bear to think about it. Think about how Anzu's ashes would be buried deep in the ground, in a dark, cold place, where no one could see her. He didn't like to think about her being buried like that.

He came to the funeral anyway. He knelt down in front of her large, wooden casket, remembering the day she died. He hadn't been able to sleep for the longest time. He gave a small smile to the casket as he knelt before it.

"Anzu…" he whispered. "It's me, Yugi. I can't believe that we're both in the positions we're in right now, huh?" Yugi looked down at the floor, tears starting in his eyes. He kept the small smile still on his lips, though._  
_"Remember when we were little, and we were fighting about who would live longer?" he said softly. "You were right. Unfortunately…. I lived longer then you did. I…. I wish that….." Yugi took a breath; he couldn't hold back his tears. "I w-wish you were here with us, Anzu. You're trip…. You're trip to New York…. It was supposed to be amazing, Anzu. You were going to be a dancer…. After all that work…." Yugi hated this. He didn't _want_ to tell her all that could have been…. He wanted her to experience it….

That was yesterday. Yugi sat in am armchair, wrapped in a blanket, with a fever. The rose he had taken from the wake the day before was lying on the table next to him. It was red, and one of the petals had fallen off. Small thorns stuck off the stem.

Yugi picked it up and examined it. It was supposed to go onto the casket, but he forgot. He held it up to the light, letting the high lamps above him shine through, casting a red glaze over his face. He closed his eyes and lay down on his arm, feeling drowsy.

* * *

A sudden knock came on the door. Mutou Rachel ran down the stairs to open the door that led to their home part of the Game Shop. Jonouchi stood there, clad all in black, wearing a thick jacket. His cheeks were slightly red from being out in the cold wind.

"Oh, Jonouchi…. How are you?" Rachel asked. Jonouchi shrugged.

"Can I speak with Yugi for a second?" Jonouchi asked Rachel. She nodded and let the teenager inside the apartment.

"Yugi!" she called up the stairs. "Jonouchi's here. He wants to talk to you." Rachel ran over to a far door, and opened it a little.

"I'll be in here," she said, then shut the door behind her. Jonouchi stood there, waiting, hearing Yugi's feet as he ran down the stairs. He saw Jonouchi standing there, and ran over to him, the blanket still around his shoulders.

"How're you feeling, dude?" Jonouchi asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." Yugi looked at his feet, then at Jonouchi. "How is the funeral going?"

"It's not over yet," Jonouchi explained. "I just remembered that you took the only red rose from the bouquet yesterday. I thought that I might take it back with me, so I could put it on Anzu's grave…" Yugi smiled.

"I think I want to do it, but thanks anyway," Yugi said hoarsely. Jonouchi sighed.

"You're sick," he started. Then he said, "How long do you reckon you can be outside for?" Yugi shrugged.

"Ten minutes, maybe."

"That's all we need." Jonouchi told Yugi his plan, but Yugi didn't want to.

"I don't know, Jonouchi…"

"C'mon, Yugi!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "You gotta go!"

Finally he agreed.

* * *

The two arrived shortly after everyone left. Anzu's tombstone had been ordered when they found out two weeks ago that she was going to die. It was a little plaque set into the ground, with her name etched into it. A small pattern of roses was etched around one corner of the plaque. Tons of flowers were lying around it, and even on the freshly dug earth piled there.

Yugi, shivering despite the long, down jacket, knelt down and lay the red rose on the grave. He stopped and stared at it, not really seeing it at all. His tears fell from his cheeks down onto the ground, and, with Jonouchi's help, he managed to get back home before he began to cry some more.

In the grave yard, a little girl, wearing a long, white dress and ballet slippers, and a pink bow in her hair stepped lightly over snow drifts in late February. She was dressed for summer, even though it was freezing out.

She knelt down next to the grave, this girl of seven, and picked up the red rose. She kissed it lightly, and hugged it to her chest. Then, she lay down amongst the bed of flowers, still clutching the red rose….

* * *

Huh…. The words to that song are weird…. Well… the background music goes well…. Anyway it was one shot….. I don't even think it was that good. I may clean it up a little in the future.

**Shibby-One**


End file.
